THE PRICE
by TessyMeeniac
Summary: Haley james's father is in a huge financial debt and the only person that can help them is Nathan Scott, but what does he want in return? will he get it or not? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi people, firstly, thanks for even bothering to open this fic; this is my first OTH fic and as you can see I'm a Naley shipper and it's mostly Naley. you don't have to read but if you do pls review and let me know what you think._**

**_The next chapter would be posted depending on how many reviews I get._**

**_5-10 reviews = Chapter 2 in the next 24 hours_**

**_Review and don't hate but be honest! xx_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jimmy"<p>

"Hi! Mr Scott"

"Have you got my money ready yet?"

"Unfortunately not; but I promise I'll try and get it to you by tomorrow hopefully"

"So you keep saying- get my money ready tomorrow or your house, car and everything in it becomes mine"

Dan Scott said as he left the James residence.

"Hey dad, is Mr. Scott here for his money again?" Haley prompts her father who was standing speechlessly in their lounge.

"Yeah he is and he's given me until tomorrow to pay him back or else he is taking the house and the car' Jimmy replied to his naïve and very mature 24 years old only daughter; she was as beautiful as her mother-the same chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair that is long enough to reach her waist.

"Don't worry dad; everything would be alright and if it isn't, we would always be together" Haley reassured her worried father.

"Thank you Haley. You have such a beautiful soul" he said hugging her into a hug.

"Dad, I need to go out; I'll be right back" Haley told her father

"Where are you off to Miss James" he smirked

"No where far- just the river court"

'Okay, make sure you're back in time for dinner; I'm doing the cooking tonight" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Yeah dad, you're the best cook in the whole world" Haley smiled rolling her eyes at her father.

"Bye dad; I've got to go" she said and left the house'

* * *

><p>"Nathan, where are you off to?" Dan asked his son who was just stepping out of their Million dollar enormous house<p>

"Just going to river court" He replied

"Okay, be back soon son" he told him

Being an only child can really suck sometimes, although he's 25 years of age and an adult in his own right, his mother still refused to let him move out of their house completely and he really hated not having his own privacy but the good thing is that whenever he goes to camp, he's never alone with his over protective and obsessive parents that rings his phone every hour just to make sure he was alright. However, he has his own beach house where he usually goes just to get some air, away from his parents

Nevertheless, he has his own beach house in which he usually brings his girlfriends and friend from the basketball team to party. But the good thing was, Nathan Scott was a player; no girlfriend has ever lasted more than a week with him because of his cockiness and lack of any humanly emotion whatsoever.

Haley arrived at the river court with sadness in her eyes; there was no way her father could pay back Dan Scott's money in the next 24 hours, there had to be something she could; just then Nathan arrived at the court to see her sitting there all alone crying in the darkness. But being Nathan Scott, he didn't go to her to find out the problem; instead he just started throwing free throws to the basket.

Haley looked behind her at the sound of a bouncing ball to see Nathan Scott carelessly playing and pretending she was invincible.

"Hey" Haley walked up to him; she had an idea that maybe Nathan would speak to his father on her behalf.

He completely ignored her and continued his game until she stood in front of him, staring into her brown eyes caught his off guard; she was beautiful and for the first time in his life, he was speechless and couldn't resist the urge to touch her.

"Hi" she says again waving her hand in his eyes to get his attention

"Erm...I... Hi" He stuttered

"Can I talk to you" she asked politely

'Yeah, sure' he said letting out the breath he didn't realise he was holding

'I need to ask you a favour" she said looking into his sea blue eyes just to make sure he's listening to her

"Go on" he uttered

'My name is Haley, Haley James and my father is Jimmy, he owns your dad some money and your dad wants it by tomorrow or else he would take our house and leave us homeless" she explained

"What's that got to do with me" He asked confused

"Well, I was hoping you could speak to him maybe he could postpone the date to sometime next week and since I saved you a few years ago, I need you to save me right now' she said

"And what will I get in return?" He asked staring into her eyes once again; although they had gone to the same Tree Hill High, he had never for once spoken directly at her

She rolled her eyes thinking of what she should say "you get a very big thank you" she finally said

Nathan busted out laughing "you must be joking; just a thank you"

"There's nothing else I can give you that you don't already have" she said as a matter of fact

"Okay Haley, let's make a deal" e began and Haley stood there curiously wondering what kind of deal he'd want to make with a poor, boring and old fashioned girl like her

"I'll speak to my dad for you if..." lifted up her chin which was now inches away from his face "you let me kiss you right now"

Haley was gob smacked and speechless, how dare he. But then if a kiss with this jerk would extend the day her father has to pay off the debt, then why not? And without hesitation, she closed the distance between them and kissed him, she kissed her back and soon, they were kissing passionately and their tongues were moving in synchrony, it felt good; Nathan deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands at the back of her waist; her hands were now around his neck making their way into his dark hair and pushing herself closer to him. She had never felt anything like this before and it scared her, seeing as she has never kissed anyone passionately before. Nathan stopped the kiss leaving them both breathless, how long has passed? 1hour? Two hours? All he knows was that, that was the best kiss he's ever had; her lips were soft and her breath smelt of Strawberry fruits. She was definitely different and he was hoping to get more from her. But for now, he would enjoy this moment and speak to his dad on her behalf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what do you think? Review and let me know<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I have to say, I'm amazed by how many reviews I have recieved so far, thank you all so much..xx_**

**Review replies**

**TP404**

Thanks for being the first to review; they're my favourite as well :)

**Ashley**

Yay! you reviewed my work, thank you and yes Nathan is one hell of a bad boy :-)

**Lavagurl, Emma, Jen-lee92, Sam**

Thanks you guys :)

Yes, there is more; I'm like writing chapter 11 right now and it's so good! can't wait to share it!

**Hebewe**

Trust me; it is interesting; I'm having so much fun writing it!

_**Hope you all like this Chapter, not the best but it had to be done:p**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill. However, If I Did, It Wouldn't Have To End Ever!

* * *

><p>"Hey dad" Nathan called to his dad as she entered their humungous house<p>

"What's up son, you look happy" Dan commented noticing the glitter in his son's eyes

"Yeah, I need to ask you something" Nathan said in a serious tone

"Go ahead" Dan replied as they sat down in their dinning area, waiting for the cook to bring their dinner

"How much does Jimmy James owe you?"

"And what has brought this on?" Dan studied his son gently and when he saw his blank facial expression, he continued

"Let's just say that he owes me a lot of money and if he doesn't pay back, he'll be spending the next thanks giving in prison" Dan explain

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, it is- what is it to you anyway?"

"I just need you to postpone it to next week" Nathan said

"You do realise that I don't mixed business with pleasure; business, pleasure, family...they don't work together"

"Just do it dad, please... For me" He pleaded making his favourite puppy face

"Okay, next week it is and if he doesn't pay my money, then goodbye to his precious house and car" Dan said as he munched his dinner.

* * *

><p>"Haley" Jimmy called<p>

"You're back early; I thought you were going to stay out longer"

"Yeah, I changed my mind" she replied

"And dad... You don't have to worry about Dan Scott until next week; I have sorted it" she told her father

"What do you mean you have sorted it?" Jimmy's eyes widen in disbelief 'Haley, what have you done?' He asked

"Nothing illegal; I just spoke to his son" she said and walked up to her room

Once upstairs, she began crying; although she loved kissing Nathan, it felt wrong- like she was selling herself to bail out her father... But then again, it was worth it, she thought.

* * *

><p><em><span>A <span>week later _

Haley was on her way to tree hill high where she teaches literature when Nathan Scott walked up to her in his denim jeans and a ruby red shirt, she could smell his after shave and cologne; he looked and smelt fresh and rich... But then again, he was Nathan Scott, the NBA star and also Mayor Dan Scott's son, so you could say he's worth more than a Million Dollar.

"Hey" He asked

"Hi" she replied smiling shyly; she had been avoiding the river-court for the past week since they had shared the kiss.

"So, what's the deal with your dad and my dad?" Nathan questioned subtly

Haley wasn't expecting that and she was astounded by his sudden interest in the deal

"Well, my dad had some problems with his firm business; he was duped and the company went down. He managed to pay off some of the clients and some didn't get their money- including your dad" she explained looking up at him to find him staring at her.

"So, has your dad found any money to pay yet?" He snapped out of his thoughts

"Not yet, which means we're probably going to be homeless in less than 24 hours" she smirked

"You're like 24? 25?" Nathan rhetorically asked

"24" she answered not surprised that he knew her age since they were in the same year in high school

"24 And you still live at home" He asked arrogantly

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are and by the way, I had to sell my condo when dad had to pay back his clients and even got an advance in my wages at the school and then I picked up a night shift at Karen's café" Haley didn't know why she was telling this over confident bastard her life stories, but she felt the need to since he saved her from being homeless for the past 7 days

Just then, Nathan had an idea that could save her from being homeless ever again

"Have an idea" he began as they stopped in front of the school

"What is it?" Haley asked full of hope

"I have a proposition for that might help you get your house again and keep your dad out of prison, but I'll like to discuss it over lunch, so what do you say I'll pick you up at 6?" He said and walked away

"Cocky bastard" Haley muttered under breath; sometimes he seems nice and most times, he could be such an ass

The rest of the day went as fast as the week had approach. Haley walked out of the school making her way home trekking since she has no car... Well, not anymore. She had a lot to do when she gets home; she had papers to grade and then she has to prepare for the stupid dinner she is going with Nathan. Although she had to admit that she was curious to hear his 'proposition' as he called it and what exactly it was.

A few minutes later, Haley arrived home; he father was not there; probably finding a way to pay Dan Scott his money. She walked upstairs to her room to grade the papers. When she finished with the papers, she checked the time, she had half an hour to get ready for the 'dinner' she took off all her clothing and stepped into the bath to take a shower and wash her hair. A few minutes later, she came out and looked into her closet, contemplating what to wear to the 'dinner' she decided upon a red plain design dress that falls just below her knees, it was a dress she had been given by long time high school friend Brooke Davis who now has her own clothing brand 'clothes over bros' she chose to wear her black sandals; she didn't want to make a fool of herself by over dressing and since its a not a date, flat shoes should do it then. She brushed her hair, straightened it a bit to make it look decent and left it flowing just above her waist. She applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara spicing it up with her favourite pink L'Oreal lip gloss. She took a glance at herself in the mirror 'looking great' she said under her breath but realising she had said it out loud when her father peeped inside her room

"Going on a date?" He asked catching her by surprise

"No, dad it's not a date; just a dinner with a friend" she said

"And do I happen to know this "friend of yours?" he quoted

"Dad" She said blushing

"What?" Jimmy said "just watching out for my little girl"

"Am not your little girl anymore dad, I'm 25 years old" she protested "and I've lived on my own before"

"You're still my little girl until someone sweeps you off your feet and marry you" he said watching his daughter who was now making her way downstairs

"Yeah-right dad" she said as smiling and rolling her eyes

"You'll understand when you have kids yourself" he shouted after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? let me know<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello there, thank you so much for your reviews/alerts, makes me feel good that people are enjoying this as much as I am. Next chapter will up on Monday, but you never know if I get enough reviews I might just update tomorrow!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Nathan arrived at the James' residence just as Haley stepped out of the porch; he looked at her and smiles for just a second before opening the passenger's door for her<p>

"Hi" she said with a false smile and Nathan being Nathan didn't even bother to answer her. Although he secretly fancies her, he wasn't prepared to admit it to himself and definitely not to her either. They drove silently to the restaurant; this was awkward and Haley knew it, she kept wondering what sort of proposition that could change her life he is proposing. When they arrived at the restaurant, Nathan being himself with lack of manner whatsoever just went straight inside without even bother to use the phrase "ladies first". After they were shown their seats, Nathan placed his order in and signalled with his eyes to Haley, asking her to place her order but the nerve of whatever they're here for kicked in her and she just ordered a drink.

"Just a drink" Nathan asked staring at her

"Yeah, I promised my dad that I'll be home for dinner" she lied

"Alright, suit yourself" he muttered

"So, what sort of proposition do you have that would keep my dad out of prison?" Haley asked him as the waiter brought their orders in

Nathan completely ignored her again and instead focused on his food.

After countless minutes of watching him munch his food, Haley decided that it was time to go and she began

"Look, I know you're trying to help but you need to let me know your proposition or I'll be making my way home; I am sure you didn't invite me here to watch you eat" she stated moving herself

"Marry me" he blurted out making Haley spit out the liquid she was now drinking it was until 2 minutes later that she spoke again

"What?" She asked in astonishment widening her eyes

"You need a house, pay your father's debt and keep him out of prison and I just happen to have to idea that would save you" he explained still staring at her shock expression

"Is this some sort of joke?" Haley asked watching his serious expression "marry you so that you can have your own personal sex machine"

"No" Nathan replied arrogantly leaving Haley still with a blank expression as he continued

"Marry me, have my child and you can leave after that" he blurted

"Why would I do that, and any woman would be stupid and dumb to leave their child with you" Haley said, now very exasperate

"Then you can stay too" he replied smiling

"Over my unicorn ass" she snapped at him looking around for her bag so that she could go because his presence alone was irritating her and not to talk of having his child

"Listen," Nathan spoke again "you need money; I'm offering you something even bigger, marriage- to me... Nathan Scott, marry me, give me a child, I'll pay your father's debts and everybody wins"

"To hell with you and your money" Haley yelled with tears now loitering her eyes. She stood up running out of the restaurant with Nathan tailing after her

"Wait" he said and anyone would have thought he had something nice to say but instead, he said 'you know where I am when you're ready; you have less than a week to move in with me at my beach house and we can get married on Friday"

"You pathetic, idiotic son of a bitch" Haley thought as she walked away from him

"At least let me drop you home ...darling" he said sarcastically

"How dare you' Haley shouted; she was now sobbing "this is my life, how the hell do you think this is funny?"

She finally walked away and headed home in tears. By the time she got home, her father wasn't in - probably hiding from Mr Scott. So she went up straight to cry some more; she had planned out her life but marrying Nathan Scott was no where up her agenda but she couldn't' t selfishly let pride get in the way of saving her father from going to prison.

A few minutes passed and she checked the time, it was 8.00 which mean she still has time to go and inform Nathan that she'll marry him. She got off her bed, changed into something more comfortable and headed for the Scott's Resident that was just a few minutes away from her father's house

* * *

><p>Haley was standing outside the Scott's house thinking about her decision once again; if she doesn't agree to marry Nathan, there is a possibility that she and her father would become homeless right from that moment. So the only option she had was to agree to Nathan's proposal; she'll marry him and go on some sort of birth control and maybe if she doesn't conceive his child, he'll probably get bored of her and give her a divorce. After deep thought, she made up her mind and bravely rang the bell, she waited a few seconds and the door yanked open by of course Nathan himself.<p>

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? I take it that you've changed you mind, right?" He looked at her smiling

"Can I talk to you?" She said

"Come on in then" he gestured 'the house is empty and we're by ourselves"

Haley didn't listen to sarcasm and instead she just went straight into the Scott's house.

"So, what's the deal?" She asked him as she sat down in the lounge

"You start moving your things tomorrow and you should be finish by Thursday and on Friday we're getting married" he explained proudly

"And how does the money get paid?"

"Oh-yeah, I'll pay half tonight and when you marry me on Friday, I'll pay the rest" he said

"Okay" Haley sighed making her way out of the lounge

"Oh, Haley, here is the key to the beach house so that you can have access inside the house or how else were you planning to get there" he smirked

She snatched the key off him but he pulled back

"Not so fast, how about we seal the deal with a kiss" Haley just stood there dumb folded and he moved forward slightly kissing her soft lips

"And by the way, we're going away for the honeymoon at the weekend, so I hope you pack something "fun" he smirked

Haley just looked at him and nodded as she made her way home in tears 'is this the right thing?' She asked herself again for about the Millionth time.

All she needs now is to convince her dad that it is what she wants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom! what do you think? Is it the right decision? Well, why don't you let me know?<strong> _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, Hello! since I got so many reviews and everyone wants me to update today, well here I am Don't hate me for this :P_**

**Review replies**

**TP404U** : That was my original Idea but then I thought it would be too predictable, so I changed it Happy thanksgiving (even though we don't celebrate here in England) :)

**Hebewe: **You might not like Jimmy's attitude towards this, but then again she is 24 years old and that's pretty old enough to make your own decisions, he'll just have to accept it! :p

**Kaya17tj**: I know right? but if he did, she'll probably say no and he wouldn't like that, would he?

**Mrs Haley James Scott 23, Naley13, Sammie : **Thank you guys :) hope you all enjoy this one!

**Passionmusic:** Glad you're enjoying it :)xx

**Glady dydy:** I know, hopefully he changes; we'll just have to wait and see :P

**Ashley**: Hey! guess what? I went on amazon like you suggested and it was £6, so much cheaper I bought Season 3 (with my allowance, so no lunch for next week but it's worth it) . I should get it by 1st December and hopefully get the other series soon :D xx

**Jenn: **Thank you :) Yep! Nathan is arrogant, you'll just have to keep reading and see where it's going ;) And about the mistakes thingy, I'm like that as well- always spotting useless details but I probably didn't notice them because I lost my glasses and I write my stories on my blackberry, which unfortunately doesn't have spell checks. But don't worry, my new glasses came yesterday, so no more mistakes xx

_**You guys are my Starz Enjoy and don't hate me :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>C<strong>hapter 4**

"Hey dad" Haley approached her father who was watching a basket ball game on the TV "can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" Jimmy replied turning off the volume of the TV "what is it?"

"I'm moving out...today" she said

"Why?" Jimmy looked confused

"I'm getting married…on Friday"

"Really," Jimmy asked interested 'who has finally captured your heart and how come I haven't met him yet? Who is he?'

"Nathan Scott' Haley blurted

"What' Jimmy exclaimed "since when? I didn't know you two were an item"

"Well, we are and the wedding's on Friday" she said moving

Jimmy noticed the sadness in his daughter's eyes and being a sensitive father, he was concerned for his daughter but then again, 'it's Haley' he thought; knowing his daughter is a very cautions person and makes all the decisions that suits her.

Haley went upstairs to her room, looking carefully at what to pack first and what would be packed last.

Although she was tired after a long at school today, teaching young and immature teenagers, she managed to pack some clothes, shoes and other things in a bag and headed to the beach house which would probably take her half an hour to walk.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later, Haley arrived at the beach house feeling exhausted. She let herself in; the house was beautiful and very big and obviously designed by a professional. She walked upstairs and found two rooms by the right; she opened the door to one of them it was big and had a clear view of the beach, on the shelf was pictures of Nathan and some of his friends from high school basket ball and the NBA Bobcats. She sighs and walks out of the room into the other room which was less design; it was plain and had a lilac bed spread with matching curtains. She put down her bags and laid on the bed for a while<p>

An hour later, she left the beach house and made the way to her dad's house.

When Haley arrived home, her father was awaiting her; he had been visited by Dan Scott earlier and he had told him that he can keep half of the money since they were becoming "in-laws" as he had quoted.

"Haley" he called out to his daughter "does me owing Dan has anything to do with you and Nathan getting married?"

"Why would you think that?" Haley asked pretending she didn't know what he was talking about

"Well, doesn't it seem like a coincidence that he told me to keep half the money when you told me you were marrying his son" Jimmy questioned

"Well, he probably knew as much as you do that me and Nathan were dating; he's only just been told" she lied

"I just don't want to think that you're marrying his son to pay our debt" he said

"No, I'm not marrying him for that" she objected walked into the kitchen.

Haley was moving in the rest of her stuff to the beach and since it was Thursday, she wanted to sleep there mainly because most of her things have been moved there. She got into the house only to come face-to-face with Nathan

"What are you doing here?" She asked forgetting that it's his house

"I came to drop off a few things for you" he said and tossed her a couple of shopping bags full of clothing and accessories

"I didn't ask you to buy me anything" she said opening the bag; inside, the first one was a couple of size 8 dresses, one of them was grey and the other was blue with matching shoes and a yellow with white strips bikini. The second bag consisted of white arm less, smooth and plain wedding dress that has silver stones on the hem and on the front. The rest of the things in the bag were jewellery and a couple of hand bags

"What's this?" She asked of the obvious

"That is your wedding dressing because I figured out that you might need one and there's no wedding without a white dress, the other two are for you to change into for the honeymoon" he explained

"Where is the honeymoon, can't we just spend it here?"

"No, I wouldn't want to consummate our marriage in a beach house" he said

"Consummate" Haley said like she didn't know the definition of the word; it has just sink in that she is going to have to sleep with this self absorbent bastard in front of her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nathan said

"Consummate don't you know the meaning of the word" he smirked making her flinch

"No, I want just thinking about where we're going because I have some papers to grade and needs to be handed back to the student on Monday" she said

"Don't worry; we'll be back by Sunday because I need to start practising again for the next season and I'll need to return to camp in 2 weeks anyway" he explained

"Okay" was all she said before heading upstairs to the bedroom leaving Nathan in the kitchen cooking

Haley walked downstairs 45 minutes later to find Nathan watching a recorded basket ball game on the TV

"Are you staying here tonight?" Haley asked him walking into the kitchen to get a drink

"Yeah, since my dad's kicked me out. Are you?" He asked like a gentleman

"Yeah, because I already moved all of my things here" Haley replied

"Maybe I should go to a motel then; isn't it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding" Nathan smirked

"It's already bad luck" she muttered and went in the kitchen to get some drink since his presence has made her lose her appetite.

Nathan pretended not to hear her comment because deep down inside of him, he has actually liked her for quite some time but just didn't want to admit it to himself and the opportunity finally came up, being an arrogant idiot he is; he used her situation to trap her into a relationship with him. He never thought the day would come that he would actually fall in love...what? 'Love'. He thought; he was actually falling for her and the only way he could show that to her was for him to marry her and then he would work on making her fall for him and see him as a person that's worth loving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think? Please review! Next chapter will be up on Monday (or sooner)...xx<strong> _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! hope you all had a great weekend; mine was crappy :( some ignorant idiot at McDonalds put Mayonnaise (which I'm allergic to) in my food and made me a bit sick. but don't worry, I'm fine now. :)**_

_**I don't know if people read the A/N from the first chapter; I said it's mostly Naley scenes; so other characters MIGHT not be in this story! sorry if you wanted others as well..xx I just didn't want it to be boring and that would probably happen if other characters are too involved.**_

**Review Replies**

**Kaya17tj: **Haley does have friends and we'll see them in future chapters..xx

**TP404, Naley13:** I know, sorry the chapters end quickly because when I was writing them on my BB, it seems longer than it actually looks when uploaded. but whenever a chapter's too short, I'll try to upload the next one with it! so two chapters in a day (:

**Mrs Haley James Scott 23, Luvnit, Fanfixz13**

Thank you..xx

**Hebewe: **I think Nathan might have helped her if she had asked for it but obviously, she didn't. so we can't really blame him. Yes, that was nice of him, but I think **(actually, I KNOW because it's in my head)** he only did that because he knew she might not bother anyway. Yep. the honey moon is next chapter..xx

**Ashley:** I know right, Can't wait for it to be delivered, I'm going to spend all day watching the whole serie (hopefully) xx Haha! I didn't actually see that as a big thing but if you think about it, it is bad luck **( well for her)**

**Jenn: **Thanks..xx Yay! I'm very proud of you now for updating, will be expecting another chapter later tonight... so don't be lazy (I like making you hungry :p)xx

**Glady dydy:** Yep, I think that might be right..thanks..xx

**_Hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Next chapter is longer. I promise :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

Haley's POV

I woke up with my head pounding; the day has finally arrived and I'll be getting married today to the most irritating egoistical bastard you could ever imagine, he wants to marry me as a price for my father's debt, although it is very generous of him to pay the debt but he could have given me a better condition other than marrying him.

I checked the time from my phone, it was already 7am, and I must have been really tired; I walked into the bathroom, cleaned my teeth and took a bath. I got dressed, styled my hair as usual and packed a bag for the wedding dress. I made my way to school; today is going to be hectic seeing as its Friday and I have to leave earlier than usual to get married. 'Married' Saying the word even intimidates me not because of the wedding itself but because of the night of since the wedding and the bastard that'll become my husband in less than 24 hours. The thought of him and me together even scares me but I have no choice; I have already signed the agreement which means that I can't jinx him.

The day went rather too fast for me; before I knew it, the 3.30 bell had ringed and everyone seems rather excited seeing as it was the weekend; everyone, but me.

I packed my things and opened the locker in my classroom where I had hidden my wedding dress and I took the bag and headed outside.

When I got outside the school, waiting to catch a bus to the town chapel seeing as we're getting married at 4.15, that's when I spotted him walking towards me

'Great' I muttered under my breath; now everyone were staring at us as he approached me, already dressed in his tuxedo

'Hey' he smiled at him

"Hi" I said faking a smile "I didn't ask you to pick me up"

"I thought you might need a ride and it makes the journey quicker and cheaper" he said grinning at me, I got in the car and he drove us to the chapel quietly...well, that's what I thought; he was talking all the way but I didn't even hear one single word he said, not to talk of understanding any of it.

25 minutes later, we arrived at the chapel and that's when the nerve and the reality of what I was doing kicked in, I went into one of the changing rooms and changed into the white dress Nathan had bought me, I wore a silver necklace enchanted with a diamond shaped pendant with matching ear-rings, I brushed my hair into a ponytail and applied a little bit of mascara; It is my wedding day after all and I might as well put the effort in just for the sake of photos and of course history, that's if I have one to tell.

After I finished dressing, I was about to get out when I heard a knock on the door 'come in' I said without knowing who was at door, what is the worse that could happen?

"Oh- my God, you look beautiful baby girl" my dad said as he walked in and hugged me

"I brought you this, it's your mother's" he handed me a baby blue hair clip and grinned "something old"

I laughed and took the hair clip off him and used it to clip my hair that's already been packed

"I love you Haley'' he said with teary eyes "hope you know that and I want you to be happy in whatever you do Bob'' he was going to make me cry now, but I have always promised myself since I was a little girl that I will never cry on my wedding day because I seemed to find it ridiculous that people cry because they're getting married, I mean if you knew you were going to be sad, why get married then and not stay single for the rest of your life? My mother had told me that 'it's tears of joy' but I still find it ridiculous anyway.

I pulled away from dad, only to see him crying "stop it dad, you're going to make me cry"

"I was just thinking about your mother" he sniffed "She'll be really proud of you Haley Bob, she'll be proud of the woman you have become"

"Oh, dad" I said pulling him into another hug "Mum would be proud of you too; you have done so well for us and thanks to you, I am the person I am today"

"Okay, let's go get you married" he smiled, pulling towards the door.

* * *

><p>As my father walked me down the aisle of 3 people - Dan, Deb and Nathan Scott, who was standing in front of the priest grinning like a little boy who has just seen Santa.<p>

We finally walked the 30 seconds aisle and my father handed me to Nathan; with the Sincerity look on Nathan's face, you would have thought he was a gentleman, which of course he's not because this is a little fantasy of his that was becoming reality.

We said our vows "in sickness, in health, till death do us part" we exchanged rings; he probably bought the rings because his ring was just a plain silver wedding band and mine was a silver one with encrusted crystals, it was perfect and almost made me cry until I realised that this was Nathan's fantasy and not my dream

The kissing part was the awkward one because I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the priest say "I now pronounce you man and wife" the next thing I knew, Nathan was in my face, kissing me; he pulled away before I could say anything and pulled my arm walking us away. From the audience of 4

"Are you ready Mrs. Scott?" He asked, opening the passenger door for me

"James Scott" I remarked raising my eyebrows

"Suit yourself" he commented

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he got into the car; he has now changed into jeans trousers and a blue Ralph Laurel shirt matching his eyes, and I was now wearing one of the dresses he bought me; he had specifically told me to wear the blue and I didn't even bother to ask why, if only I knew he was going to wear the same colour, I would have worn the grey one and break his heart- if only he had one.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I noticed that he was driving out of Tree Hill

"It's a surprise" he smirked

It was then that I realised I hadn't brought the bag that contained my clothing for the next two days

"Great" I muttered

"What is it?" he asked concerned

"I left my little baggage at the beach house"

"Don't worry, we'll get you new things when we get to our destination" he answered me

I didn't say anything after that; I knew I wasn't going to win so, I'd rather keep quite than speak and lose the arguement, besides I wasn't in the mood for pointless arguments

* * *

><p>After 40 minutes of silent drive, we finally arrived at the airport that that was when I found out that we were going to Hawaii and I have to admit that It was a great choice; I've always wanted to go to Hawaii since I was a little girl<p>

We board the plane 20 minutes later and found our seats in the first class area, I sat down and within seconds, I dozed off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that was short but don't you like getting into Haley's head? well, let me know! <strong>_

_**Next chapter might take a while; you see, I feel like it's too explicit for the ratings T, and it will be hypocritical of me to say people under 18 cannot read it seeing as I'm only 17 myself . So, I have decided to re-edit the chapter and hopefully if I'm not busy, I'll do it tonight and update tomorrow.** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the 'late' update; life just got in the way. I bought my first OTH DVD and spent all day watching on Wednesday since there was no college :D (teachers were striking).**_

**Review replies**

**Alwaysandforever08 : **Thank you! I've already written most of the chapters but I guess I'll just have to squeeze in Nathan's POV, but it wouldn't a whole chapter, just a tiny part. (hopefully). And I didn't want to change the rating, so I've re-edited and hopefully you like it. xx

**Jenn:** Thank you; Of course I'm proud of you, goof and I like making you hungry; my middle name's evil :P

**Glady dydy:** Thank you, I'm better now :) I'll try get Nathan's POV but it's not definite seeing as I've already written most of the chapters. Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii and someday, I still would go xx

**Hebewe:** Thank you, I've re-edited in anyway; didn't want to change the rating. Nathan's POV is not definite but I'll try. xx

_**Okay, people hope you like this; I don't know what people do on honeymoon but I just had to write it anyways and remember. they're only there for 2 days so they didn't do much stuff.**_

_**Don't hate but be honest :p**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Haley's POV

I woke up when the plane landed 'nice timing' I thought because I felt better and less tired although it was getting dark in Hawaii by now. When we finally got out of Hawaii international airport, I reminded Nathan that I need to go and buy some things, he instructed the man driving us to go to any clothing shop.

I bought a couple of dresses, some toiletries and Nathan suggested I get a bikini as well and to please him, just for once, I got it.

We got back into the car, I was feeling tired again so I rested my head on Nathan's shoulder as he was sitting next to me on the other side of the window.

"Haley" I heard someone call my name and I looked up to see that that we have finally arrived at the hotel; in was in the middle of somewhere in Honolulu, there were trees everywhere making the hotel less visible, we walked in and someone from the hotel - a maid smiled at us, got mine and Nathan's luggage and when we got to the counter at the reception, he gave them the name 'Scott' and for some reason, the receptionist stupidly grinned at Nathan making me roll my eyes…not that I care

We were ushered into down the hall and into an elevator; we came out at the 2nd floor where there was a sign that says 'Honeymoon suite'

He told totally went over the top, but then again, he is Nathan Scott; of course he'd go over the top

"This is great" I said admiring the suite as the staff dropped the luggage's and left because it was indeed great; the room was really big with a master bed that could fit up to 5 people in it, then there was the bathroom, it looked like heaven; there was a shower and a bath and there's a little mini closest right by the entrance of the bathroom, I moved back and glanced at Nathan who was now unpacking the little baggage's there were. Behind him, I spotted a balcony which had a nice view of the beach and that's when I decided I needed to swim.

"I'm going for a swim" I said to him searching the bags the bikini, thanks to him that I got it

"You sure you're going to be okay on your own?" He asked concerned

"I'm not a sloppy teenager that needs looking after" I replied rudely and went into the bathroom to change

I walked into the swimming area of the hotel; there were a couple of other couples who have pre-occupied the Jacuzzi, so I decided to swim in the big swimming pool. I swam and swam for what seemed like hours and when I finally got out, I was so pale and my skin went dry immediately as I dried my body; I wrapped the towel round my chest feeling a little cold and then someone tapped my shoulder

"Hello" I heard from a very thick French accent

"Hi" I smiled back 'can I help you?'

"My name if Javier but my friends call me Jav" he blabbed

"Haley" I smiled politely at him

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered

"I...I don't think this is the right time" I glance making sure he notices that I'm practically half naked "maybe next time" I said and walked away

When I arrived back at the suite, Nathan was asleep; he must have been really tired then. I ordered some food and ate quietly by myself. When I finished, I wasn't very tired so I decided to use the computer provided by the hotel. I set up the next homework for my junior class students and also looked up at some other guides for literacy.

I was finally tired at 3am and decided to sleep, I glanced at Nathan, he was snoring quietly and he looked peaceful in his sleep, smiles form at the corner of his mouth. I got onto the other part of the bed as far away from him as possible and lay down and before I could even daydream, my eyelids shut and I was off to peace land.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the feel of Nathan's breath in my face; I opened my eyes to see him so close to my face staring at and fiddling with a strand of my hair<p>

"What the hell" I thought

"Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you" he apologised "you're probably tired"

"Probably tired" I look confused and that's when I realise that I was practically naked under the quilt- wearing just a bra and knickers. Everything seemed confusing and I couldn't even bring myself to answer

"Nathan...err...last night, did we...erm" I stuttered and thank God for the first time he understood what I was trying to say and quickly answered me before I turn completely red

"Uh-uhm, nothing happened; you went swimming remember? And I fell asleep waiting for you" he assured making me release a breath that I didn't realise I was holding

"You look cute when you blush" he commented "and sleeping with your husband shouldn't sound that bad"

"|Can you get me a towel?" I asked him -politely

"What for" he quarried

"I need to use the bathroom and I'm technically naked under here"

"Why don't you just get up and go or do you have a problem with me seeing you naked" he smirked and I'm sure he was enjoying this but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction

"Urg" I groan and pulled the blanket round my body into the bathroom, once in the bathroom; I shoved it out and closed the door behind me using the shower. I could hear him laughing outside.

When I came out of the bathroom I was surprised to see him dressed in dirty -colour black jeans and a dark red polo shirt

"We're going out" he said

"Where to" I asked searching for the body moisturizer we had bought yesterday

"Shopping" he said

"I don't want to go shopping" I said "have you seen the moisturizer?"

"Here" he handed it to me and I glared at him expecting him to turn around for me to get dresses

"What?" He said

"Turn around, I need to get dressed" I told him

"You do realise I am your husband, right?" He said looking at me

"Urg" I groaned and took my things to get dressed in the bathroom again

We were driven across the town by a car that Nathan had hired for the whole weekend; the first place we went was a clothing shop, he told me to get whatever I wanted but I objected

"Just buy something" he pestered me

"I don't need to buy anything" I said stubbornly

"Why is everything always hard with you?" He said sarcastically "C'mon, just do it for me"

"No, I said folding my arms across my chest like a little girl that's been denied her candy

"You're so cute when you're being stubborn" he said lifting my chin up with his fingers 'Mrs Scott'

"James Scott" I corrected him; at least I added his last name

"Okay, Mrs James Scott" he said kissing me and before I could even protest, he pushed me against the pole in the middle of the shop kissing me hardly

"Nathan stop" I said as he continued kissing me and me kissing him back

We both pulled away when someone coughed behind Nathan's back

"Look who it is, Nathan Scott himself" the guy said shaking hands with Nathan and staring at me

"What's up man, what you doing here" Nathan said to the guy

"Just on vacation with my girl, what you doing here and who is this' the guy said staring at me again as I hid behind Nathan

"This is my wife, Haley- Haley, this is my team mate Tim" he introduced the two of us

"Whoa, when did you get hitched and why wasn't I invited?" Tim complained

"Sorry, it was just this weekend, and where is your girl" Nathan tried to change the subject and I was immediately thankful for that

"She's somewhere up there" Tim pointed towards the stairs

"Sorry dude, but we've to keep moving; I'll see you in camp" Nathan said to him

"Okay mate… bye Haley" he winked at me and Nathan pulled me towards the door with his hands wrapped around my lower back

"You hungry yet" He asked as we got back into the car; after our little encounter with Tim, we went to other shops; Nathan forced me to buy a couple of dresses, shoes, handbags and some jewelleries that I'm probably never going to wear. He also bought some things for himself as well, occasionally asking for my opinion which I gave since he was being nice to me too. we then proceed to tour the beautiful city of honolulu, exploring some attractions but we didn't go too far as it was getting dark

"Yeah, can we go back to the hotel now" I said rhetorically

We walked towards the parking area where the driver was, he held to my waist with on hand and the shopping on the other leading me towards the car. Nathan told the driver to drive and he nodded taking us back to the hotel

When we arrived back at our suite, I was astounded with the vision in front me, the lights were out and the room was filled with strawberry candles and then there was a table for two set in the middle of the room. It was so perfect that it brought tears to my eyes; 'who'd have thought Nathan Scott was romantic; the room looked like of the romantic scenes you read books where the guy tries to show the girl how he loves her. There were roses spread on the floors and across the humongous bed

"Nathan what's this?" I asked

"Hey" he sighed "see, I really don't like it when people state the obvious" he replied sarcastically making me turn around and pull him into a hug.

I didn't realise what I had done but it was too late to back out now because he was hugging me tightly too. Sometimes, I feel like my brain isn't capable of controlling my movements.

"Okay, let's eat" he said pulling out the chair for me.

When we finished eating, the hotel maid came and cleans up everything and left

"That was nice" Nathan commented as I grabbed the pyjama shorts and vest I had bought earlier and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came back out he had already changed out of his jeans and was now wearing a boxer and a white vest; I starred at him admiring his body, not that it meant anything but still I just enjoyed view even though it was opaque from his vest

"You look beautiful" he commented walking towards me

"So do you" I said as he crushed his lips against mine

"Nathan stop" I said when I could finally catch a breath pushing him away

"No you stop" he said "Just act and don't think about it, just feel"

I looked into his sea blue eyes, for the first time in my 24 years, I felt different… wanted and once again, my body was taking charge of my brain because I couldn't think anymore; I moved towards him and started kissing him back as he lingered on my bottom lip, exploring every inch before shoving his tongue into my mouth, I conform to him allowing him more access as explored my mouth, that moment, nothing else mattered, It felt like we were the only two people left in the world. I kissed him fiercely, not believing what my tongue was doing, if felt like my life depended on it.

He trailed his hands over my arms and moved his mouth to my neck kissing me gently making me moan at his soft touches; my body finally gave up and I was kissing his neck too pulling his vest over his head, I ran my fingers over his muscular chest as he continued kissing my neck and then moving down to my hard nipples, I quickly removed my pyjama top allowing him access to them. He pushed me over the bed lying on top of me placing his weight on his elbows. He continued to the lower parts of my body; I opened my legs, allowing him full access as he kissed my stomach; I felt something different; my body felt like its been electrocuted; my legs were hot and wet and stiff, I felt really weird; he pulled down my knickers exposing my naked body I could see smiles forming at corner of his lips as he continued kissing my lower part...

With my teary eyes I looked into his eyes for the second time that evening as he made love to me, I was definitely developing feelings for this man and I wonder 'Is this what if feels likes to fall in love?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, hope you liked this because I'm not really good at 'romance' stuff just imagine the rest in your head and tell me what you think! :)<strong>_

_**Please review; didn't get enough review for the last chapter which is making me feel like people are not reading anymore :(**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So happy to know that people are still interested, keep reading and please R****eview.**_

**Review replies**

**GottluvNaley: **Thank you, hope you keep reading (:

**Jenn:** Thanks :) If you eat me, I'll be dead which means I'll get to spend all my time hunting you :P

**Mrs Haley Jame Scott:** Thanks; I'm glad he is too :)

**TP404**: Good to know that you are still reading. thanks and keep reading (:

**KSmitty, Mazzy Nunez**: Thank you guys..xx

**Glady dydy**: I know; Nathan's being a darling now and yes they are cute!

**_Thank you for your reviews. Not the best chapter, but It's necessary._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The flight back to North Carolina was longer than Haley had expected mainly because she had slept during the flight on the way to Hawaii. They had finally arrived at the airport and Nathan was looking for the spot he had parked his car earlier that weekend, he found the car and they drove silently home to the beach house

"Do you want to eat anything- I can order a take-away" Nathan asked as they got into the house

"No, I'm pretty tired- jetlag" she told him as unpacked the things they had bought

"I have to get up early tomorrow as well for school"

"Okay, that's fine, you can go to sleep and let me finish unpacking" he offered

"Thanks" she looked at him and headed to her room

When Nathan finally finish unpacking the little luggage they had, he headed upstairs not bothering to eat since it was late; he walked into the room and didn't see Haley on the bed so he went to the next room to find her sleeping peacefully on the master bed; most of her stuff were still unpacked, at first, he didn't want to move her into the bigger bedroom but then he thought it would be nice to be able to cuddle her and she can also get used to sleeping on the same bed. So he carried her from the bed and moved her to the next room; she stirred a bit but slept when he placed her on the bed cuddling next to her. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes that were now hidden under her eyelids and smiled pulling back a few of her brownish blond hair from her face. He looked at her again and at that moment, Nathan knew he was falling in love with her and all he has to do now was to make her fall in love with him.

* * *

><p>Haley woke up 30 minutes later that she usually does, she looked around and noticed that she was in Nathan's room and wondering how she got there before checking the time and saw that she was already running 30 minutes late. She quickly rushed up to the next room, took a quick bath and quickly dried her hair and hurried downstairs only to see Nathan setting up the table for breakfast<p>

"Hey wifey, I thought I'd make us breakfast" he grinned as she walked in

"Well, sorry to disappoint; I'm running late and can't stay for breakfast" she told him as she opened the fridge only to find it empty

"I can drop you off - if you want, stay for breakfast" he pleaded

"Uh-okay, she eyed him suspiciously "thanks"

They ate breakfast awkwardly with Haley who kept checking the time, not that there was a lot to eat apart from a couple of cheese on toast and a strawberry milk shake. After eating, they made their way into Nathan's car and he drove towards Tree hill high

Just has Haley was thinking about the big beach house with no food, she wanted to ask him for some money but she went against it as they continued the silently awkward journey five minutes before they arrive at tree hill high, Nathan began

"What time will you finish today?"

"Don't know, why?" She questioned him avoiding eye contact

"I was wondering if we could do some grocery shopping; the house's practically food free" he smirked

"Just what I was thinking" Haley added "Do you want anything particularly?"

"I was hoping we could go together, like a normal couple" he hoped looking at his wife as they arrived at tree hill high

"Okay" she said and got out of the car walking into the school

Nathan watch as his beautiful, very mature and stubborn wife walked away; he waited a few minutes before driving off.

Usually, when Haley walk into the school, no one notices her apart from a couple of times when she stopped students from ripping off each other's neck, but today was different; everyone was staring which made her a little freaked out as to why they were staring. She was about to enter the staff room when the bell rang, so she turned around and went to her first class on a Monday morning to a bunch of teenagers who were always complaining that they're tired just after they'd just had the weekend, but today, everyone seemed rather cheerful to Haley's amusement. She taught the class us usual and the next came and by lunch time, everyone was still staring when she walked down the corridor, and when she wasn't, they were peeping through her door which got a little creepy when about 40 students had peeped through.

She decided to find out what the fuss is all about and went into the staff room where the staffs were constantly staring at her.

"Okay, what's the problem with everyone today?" She asked looking around at the staffs that were present

"You're the one that ran off over the weekend and got married" Erica Marsh- the calculus teacher spat

"What? How did you know that?" Haley looked genuinely surprised since no on knew about the wedding apart from her dad and Nathan's parent

"I think it's very obvious" Erica said "since he dropped you off this morning, you're wearing a wedding ring - and this" she said tossing a magazine at Haley.

On the front page was her and Nathan in the cloth shop in Hawaii, kissing and another was of Nathan placing his hands at her back as they stood by a car and then there was a big round part that zoomed to their fingers exposing both their wedding rings with a headline "NATHAN SCOTT FINALLY GETS HITCHED! But who is the Mystery girl?"

Haley sighed looking at the other staffs, "so what, I got married, and last I remember, it's my problem"

"We don't mean that Haley" one of the other teachers said "we were all just shocked"

"Yeah, its true Haley we were" another teacher added "we just didn't think you and Nathan Scott"

"Oh-well' Haley said cutting her off "there it is; you know now" she was feeling irritated with this awkward confrontation; it bad enough that they were kissing in public but the fact that almost the whole of America is now looking at it just makes it worse

* * *

><p>By the time the last bell rang, the staring had calmed down and almost everyone had registered the fact that she got married over the weekend... to Nathan Scott; although there were still some stares when she walked out of the school, it was less.<p>

Nathan on the other hand had arrived at Tree hill 20 minutes earlier that Haley would have finished; he had heard all about the magazine that featured him and his mystery wife on it; he had immediately phoned his agent - Clay Evans who was the only one that knew about the honeymoon location, but Clay denied telling anyone and said that it might just been a coincident that some random person might have seen them and then sold the pictures to them but he promised to do everything he could do to sort it out

When Nathan finally saw Haley approaching, he got out of the car and walked to her

"Hey, Mrs Scott, how was your day?"

"James" she corrected frowning with her arms crossed "and my day was awful"

"Aww, sorry" he wrapped his hands around her shoulders as they walked together "what can I do to help?"

"You can start by removing your arms from my shoulder and then stop coming here to wait for me" she retorted

"Why though; you're my wife, remember?"

"You are drawing more attention than necessary and everyone were staring at me all day" she explained

"Okay" he said

The rest of the ride was in silence at they shopped around town for groceries and other things necessary

When they finally arrived at the beach house, they both got out of the car and when Haley began to unload the car, Nathan stopped her "I have a surprise for you" he said

"How bad could it get; I already married you, so bring on the surprise then"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, you wanted more, I know. Next chapter should be up soon depending on how many reviews I get :) please review, I really want to finish this before Christmas...xx<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow! I open my inbox and there's like tons of reviews and Alerts. Thank you guys; you just made me a very happy girl. your reviews truly motivated me seeing as I was having a little writer's block for the past week. This just made want to keep writing. thank you so much. Muah! kisses to you all..xx**_

**Review Replies**

**(Lazy)_ Jenn: _**Well, you are just about to find out :D

**Poco: **haha I love cliffhangers, you'll find out just

**TP404: **Hey! hello! are you sure you haven't been reading my mind. seeing as no one knows apart from me, LOL good guess by the way...xx

**BJG: **Thank you, we still have a little long way to go and we might just find out ;)

**GottaluvNaley, Hebewe: **Ever heard of Stalkerazzi? If not not, they are those press photographers people that always know where celebrities are going and they follow them around...something like that ;) + you need to see Haley's point of view as well; it's more realistic if she doesn't like him (yet)

**Mrs Haley James Scott 23: **I'm sure if you were in the same position you'd have been mean too; they're practically strangers

**Sara, KSmitty, Danneel14, Duke23, Mazzy: **Thank you! here's a new chapter

**Alwaysandforever08: **Ahh *Exhales loudly* Thanks for understanding that! I know; rushing their relationship wouldn't be very realistic. And do not worry; I Ain't rushing nothing.

**Ashley: **I honestly don't know,considering I have never been / witnessed one before :p Ehh! Haha! I know most people say that but it is necessary in her situation if you think about it! I'm sure you do, If people have a 'honeymoon' all the time, it wouldn't be special as it is anymore + people would take it for granted just like they have with sex and marriage :p. Isn't? I know right? talk about body consciousness! I can't Imagine what was in your head when you read that last part in Chapter 6. Falling in love. ahh, is so...er...I don't know. xx

I know; I don't even like flying O_o Always paranoid something bad would happen- like the plane crashing or worse :O! Nope! that's not what happened, although you MAY be close!LOL! Only you would think of an ovulation kit :p

**Glady dydy: **Thank you and you'll find out the suprise just now. Hehe, the sentence is true though. isn't it?

**ShaunBack: **Thank you! I know but she's trying as well you know and if you remember Nathan was an ass to her -giving her a very bad condition; he just wasn't brave enough to admit that he liked her, so he had to take advantage of the situation which she obviously didn't like! xx

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"What? A car" Haley said in astonishment looking at the Silver 2008 Volvo SCX0 **(Sorry; I'm not into cars)** in front her; it was brand new, still covered in nylons and the wheels were also shinning like the sun, although it isn't the latest car, it was still sparkling

"Yes Mrs Scott" Nathan smirked, glad that he had made her speechless "since I'll be off to camp soon and the idea of you walking or taking the bus really baffles me"

Haley just stood there rolling her eyes at him unbelievably

"See it as a wedding present...well that was the original plan " he said arrogantly resuming back to the 'real' him

"Well...thank you" she uttered as he passed her the keys

* * *

><p>Married life is not as bad as Haley had thought; it's been two weeks now and today, Nathan was going to camp and would be back next week. Over the past 2 weeks, they had had conversations - mainly him asking her about her day at school and he rambling about how much he's dreading camp which doesn't really affect Haley. All they do is talk, eat together and they had slept together a couple of times more since she had now moved into the same room as him and sharing the same bed which doesn't change the fact that she still doesn't like him as much as she should<p>

"So, I'm all packed" Nathan said as he came out of the in-room bathroom with his toiletries which he dropped inside his camp bag "I'll be back next weekend" he said for the 100th time and Haley just nodded

"Don't miss me too much" he smirked

"Like hell I would" Haley replied sarcastically

"We could always have phone sex" he said before realising that he just said that loud

"Don't push your luck" Haley said to him as they both walked out of the bedroom

"Phone sex only apply to people in love and who are actually going to miss each other" she muttered quietly but loud enough for him to pick up what she had said

"I know you're probably not going to miss me, but I will" he said genuinely

Haley smirked "you won't; when you're surrounded by many hot girls that would salute you"

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" He said as they got in his car; he was dropping Haley off at a cafe called Karen's in town

"Just an honest opinion" Haley said climbing onto the passenger's seat

"Okay" he nodded sounding a little disappointed that she didn't trust him, but then again, he didn't expect her to

"But I am married and even If they come on to me - which they wouldn't, I'll push them away. Even though I'm cocky, proud, arrogant, selfish, annoying and a jerk, I'll never cheat on you" he explained leaving Haley quiet for the rest of the ride to Karen's

"So, tutor girl, I heard you're married" Brooke said to Haley as they sat down together awaiting the others; Brooke Davis is one of Haley's best friends from high school and "tutor girl" was the nick-name she had given her seeing as she had started tutoring other students since Sophomore year "Yeah, I'm married" seeming uninterested

"To Nathan Scott and you don't seem to happy about it... and did he get a personlity transplant or something" Brooke noticed

"Brooke, I'm sure you know me not to be the one that's advertises her personal life..." Haley said just has Peyton and Lucas arrived; they were a couple and has been dating since high school. Lucas has just been transferred from LA to Tree hill high as the new basketball coach and Peyton had come along with him and would be launching her own record label in a few weeks. Both Peyton and Lucas are due to be married in a few months.

"Haley" Lucas Peyton shouted in unison shouted as they approached Brooke and Haley

"Oh-my-God, I've missed you so much" Lucas hugged Haley tightly

"It's not like you too haven't been speaking to each other for the past 2 years" Peyton smirked taking her turn in hugging Haley

"So, how's marriage for you?" Lucas asked concerned; when Haley had told him she was getting married to Nathan, he had been suspicious about the choice but had respected her decision but unfortunately couldn't make it in such notice.

Haley shook her head 'fine, fair enough' she muttered

Sensing the tension, Lucas decided to change the subject "So, Brooke Davis, what are you doing back in Tree hill?"

"Finally, someone actually notices me' Brooke said making everyone laugh

"Well, I know you guys have missed me because much as I can tell with your dress senses" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Here we go" Peyton said

"Ok, I have decided to open a new store here in Tree hill" Brooke said proudly

"Wow, Brooke, that's awesome; its good to have everyone back" Haley said smiling again properly since 3 weeks ago.

They foursome continued chatting and catching up on each other's life since 2 years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep! I know that was short but I have a little treat, seeing as I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I'll update again today before I go home from college! great isn't? but I have to go lunch now! BYE and Review please!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiya, (again) yep! this is the special treat and I know you probably haven't reviewed the previous chapter, so do me a favour and review this one! thanks...xx**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Haley walked into the new 'Clothes over Bros' store that has just been opened by her friend-Brooke

"Hey, Brooke" she said taking a seat on the couch

"Why's tutor girl moody" Brooke asked her friend

"Tutor girl's not feeling very well" Haley replied

Brooke coughs looking at her friend suspiciously "err, have you been to the doctors"

"No; I don't think I'm that ill"

"Of course you don't...unless...of course you're...pregnant" Brooke blurted

"No, I'm not pregnant; in fact that's the last thing on my mind" she lied because its the thought of having Nathan Scott's child that actually terrifies her

"Really" Brooke rolled her eyes "so, you and Nathan are not trying then"

"Brooke" Haley scowled "we just got married like a month ago"

"So you haven't talked about it yet"

"We kind of have, he wants kids" Haley replied

"And what about you"

"I do too, but I don't think I want it for at least the next two years" she lied again because she absolutely adores children and couldn't wait to have hers; she doesn't want to give up her child and the only option would be to stay with him, unhappy.

"Whoa, I thought you've always wanted a baby" Brooke smirked and changing the subject "anyway, since I can't find the 'Mr right', I have decided to adopt a child on my own; which is why I called you here in the first place"

"That's great Brooke" Haley said "you are going to be a good mother"

"So will you" Brooke exchanged the compliment

* * *

><p>Today, Nathan's team has won the game again and they're now making their way to a bar to celebrate the achievement<p>

"Good game today Nate" Tim, a team mate congratulated him

"Thanks man and its team work by the way"

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have won it again if it weren't for you" said Tim

"Yo, hold up Nate" Antwon said catching up to the other two

"What's up man" Nathan said

"Nice game today" Antwon said patting Nathan's back

The three walked together into the local nearby bar that they usually celebrate whenever they win at home

"Nathan Scott" A tall, slim blonde haired approached him

"Hi" he said politely "do you want an autograph"

"No, I we can give each other something more than an autograph" she said flirtatiously

"Really" Nathan said

"Yeah" she said moving closer to him and touching his face with the tip of her finger

"Whoa," Nathan pushed her off him when she tried climbing unto his lap "I'm married" he flashed his ring finger occupying the ring to her

"It doesn't matter; I won't tell if you won't and it'll be our own little secret" she persuaded

"Okay" Nathan nodded

* * *

><p>Brooke watched as her home phone rang; she was too tired and couldn't be bothered to get up and answer it, so she left it to go onto voice mail<p>

_'Hi, this is from the adoption agency; I'm calling for Brooke Davis'_

Hearing that, she immediately rushed to get the phone

"Hello"

_'Is that Brooke Davis?'_

"Yeah, this is she"

_'We have a baby girl for you; you can pick her up at the airport tomorrow morning'_

"Okay, thanks" she hanged up

'I'm getting a baby' she shouted as she grabbed her keys and ran out of the house

"Hey, tutor girl"

_'Hi, Brooke'_ Haley said on the other line "_you sound cheerful, what's up with you?"_

"Well, that's because I am actually happy; I'm getting a baby" she shouted to the phone

_"Okay, Brooke, what store are you getting a baby from?'_

"No, this is serious; the adoption agency called me toda" and I'm getting a baby tomorrow" she said to her friend

_'That's great Brooke'_

"Yes it is and that is why I need you to come baby shopping with me; I need a second opinion" she commanded

_"Okay, I will meet you in town"_Haley said as she hanged up the phone, hurrying to her friend.

* * *

><p>The two women shopped for one baby for what seem like hours; after that, they both parted ways- Brooke drove off to her house and Haley drove off to the beach house.<p>

Few minutes after she arrived at the beach house, the door bell rang and when she opened the door, it was the pizza guy. She took the pizza off him and when he left she walked to her car to get her laptop only to notice something white on her windshield

Haley opened the flat white paper folded flatly and read the words on it

'STAY AWAY' she opened her mouth in surprise because this is the third note that she's had in three weeks. The first one had said 'YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME' and the second one had said 'GIVE IT BACK NOW'

The first and second, Haley had ignored it thinking it was a school prank since she found them both on the screen of her car after school, but this one was really bothering her and she doesn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe! I know; I'm not very happy with this chapter either, but don't worry, there's more to come! but it would come sooner if you just review ;)<strong>_

_**I have a mock exam tomorrow, so no update but maybe I might just update after but who knows? **_

_**Wish me luck? :P**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people, sorry for the 'late' update; just been busy with college and just... life. Thank you all so much for your reviews, it really makes me happy to know that people are actually enjoying this just like I did and still do ;)**_

**Review replies**

**KSmitty: **Thanks; I know but it's not that easy. Imagine if you were in her position. Thank you..xx

**Glady dydy: **Yeah! how nice of him to get her a wedding present :

**Mrs Haley James Scott 23: **Thank you..xx

**Alwaysandforever08: **Thank you; I just thought she might be need her friends and there's like a couple more chapters with them, so lucky you :p, I know you're wondering if he cheated or not and about the person sending the notes but I guess to find out, you'll have to keep reading :)

**GottaluvNaley: **I hope so too you know, Imagine how much that would suck :p

**Mazzy, Jen-Lee92: **So do I, hopefully he isn't stupid enough to do that :(

**Hebewe: **Thank you :) I so hope she talks to Nathan about it but being Haley, she probably wouldn't but who knows?

**Jenn: **You don't have to apologise for reviewing late; at least you did. right? thanks yeah, Brooke's getting a baby. how exciting :D

**Sara: **Thank you :) me too; can't wait to see who's sending the notes. Hmm, I wonder!

**ShaunBuck: **Thank you! Skills? Really? Wow, but it's great! yay! Brooke is going to be a mummy.

**_I know everyone probably wants to know if Nathan cheated or not and who has been sending the notes. I could tell you now, but where's the fun in that? ;)_**

**_Enjoy! and please review :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

Nathan had finally finished packing to go back home this weekend, he double checked again to make sure that he has packed most of his things since he will be coming back to the camp soon anyway. He was looking forward to go home to one particular person. Haley; although he is refusing to admit to himself, he terribly missed her like no other. He had called her a couple of times to see how things where back at home, she didn't sound like she was interested in the conversation, so he decided against calling her if it is going to make her uncomfortable, but now, he was glad that the week is over and since there isn't any game until Tuesday, he would go home and surprise her.

Haley finished packing her things from her desk; she was glad it was finally the weekend which means that she could rest for the whole weekend

She walked out the corridor through the gates and to her car in the parking lot. Once again, she found another note saying "YOU DON'T LISTEN DO YOU? I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM; HE IS MINE AND WOULD ALWAYS BE"

This note seems to be longer than the previous ones which baffle Haley. She got into her car and started driving towards the beach house, trying to solve out the puzzle about this person and who they were; it was now creeping her out and the fact that she wasn't taking it seriously scared her to death, she finally got home, parked her car and walked into the house fiddling with her keys until she found them and let her self inside the house.

* * *

><p>Immediately she entered the house, she walked into the house only to be hit on the head with a bottle, she tried to look back to see what her attacker looked like, what they wanted and why they wanted to hurt her. But all she could see where blurry visions; the attacker whom she just learnt was a male pulled her arms and dragged her toward a direction she assumed was the kitchen, he left her there and seeing as it was so dark, she couldn't see anything and it was this time that the moon refuse to show up in the sky. She tried to get up but fell down heavily banging her head on something invisible; she tried to crawl out of the darkness but she could, then her hands slipped on something presumably her blood. She tried to scream but her throat felt like the lungs had been cut off leave no passage for air. The managed to get up again but this time, something shiny silver went through her chest and that was all she remembered before slumping on the floor into darkness again<p>

Nathan walked into the house, the unusual silence and darkness confused him since it was nearly 8pm and Haley should either be taking a shower or making her dinner by now. He dropped his luggage and walked upstairs to their bedroom to check whether she was there grading papers or having an early night but she wasn't there. He was starting to get worried and decided to ring her cell phone.

As he rang the phone, he heard something drop from the kitchen and decided to check out whether Haley was there and why the lights were out.

"Haley! Haley! Haley!" Nathan looked at his wife on the floor in a pool of blood

"Haley please wake up, what happened" he pleaded as he dialled 911 from his mobile phone

People say "You don't know what you have until you lose it" True... But the fact is that Nathan knew what he had, just never thought he'd ever lose it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh, Kill me now : Do you think Haley's okay? *thinking* I wonder. If I get enough reviews, I'll update tomorrow :) So please review :)<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading..xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Just so you all know last chapter was a prank because it didn't really happen in the story. I wrote that around Halloween time with all the scary stuff going on, I wanted to write something evil and scary but obviously, it didn't come out as I wanted it to but I still posted it anyway :P Hope you are not confused. However, Haley still has a stalker and we might find out who that person is in the next couple of chapters. And we'll also know if Nathan cheated or not and whether Haley's notes are related to what Nathan's being up to. **__**I'm really stuck on chapter 13 right now; I've just being lazy and so much work to do is just too much but your reviews are keeping me going. I'll try and finish it by weekend so that I can update chapter 12 soon. **_

_**Until then, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Hey, what are you doing home so early" Haley said turning around as she heard the keys unlock the door behind her

"I thought I could surprise you, since I haven't seen you in a while and I've missed my wife" he explained moving towards the kitchen for a drink

"You missed your wife" she shuddered "what happened to your model girlfriend"

"What model girlfriend" he looked confused not knowing what she was going on about

"I don't even want to be having this conversation" she said moving her plate and cutleries for the pizza washing it

"Now you're just totally confusing me because I don't know what the hell you are talking about" he was getting upset of this situation

"You don't know what I'm taking about? You came home because you feel guilty after cheating on your so called wife with a skinny ass model" she shouted fed up about his pretence

"Okay, Haley I think you need to calm down and explain to me what the hell you're talking about" he said as he moved his hand to her shoulders looking into her chocolate brown eyes

"Nathan Scott, are you telling me that you haven't read the papers today" Haley asked him looking into his sea blue eyes that made her smile

"No I haven't read any papers because I don't like reading it since almost everything in it is a lie" he said

Haley took herself out of his embrace and walked over to her bag since it was still in the living area where she left it earlier; she hasn't even changed yet because she once so hungry. She took out the day's edition of the magazine and shoved it at him

Nathan looked at the front page of the magazine to see a picture of himself and the woman called Renee which he remembered had came up to him earlier the previous evening during their winning celebration. One picture showed her talking to him and the other showed them walking out of the bar together

"You don't honestly believe this do you" he looked at his wife

"You tell me" she replied crossing her arms over her chest "don't even know why I'm surprised"

"Okay, nothing happened" he said

"That's what I thought you'd say" she moved away from him, took her bag and laptop and made her way up the stairs

Nathan couldn't believe what he was staring at, these were all lies because he didn't sleep with the woman and he needed to explain to wife. Buying her into marrying him doesn't mean he would cheat on her and it doesn't mean that he has no feelings for her because as a matter of fact, he does and was now starting to admit it to himself

"Haley" he called to his wife who was just changing into her pyjamas

She ignored him making him see how much upset she must be

"I know that you are upset but you need to believe me; nothing happened with that woman, she came up to me drunk and started hitting on me but I didn't let her. So I called a taxi and helped her out. That was all that happened; you need to trust me; I'll never cheat on you" he explained as he walked to Haley who has no finished changing

"Okay, I believe you" she said as he pulled her into a hug

"Thank you" he whispered surprisingly into her hair

"Are you sure nothing happened" she cross checked and Nathan nodded "and there is not one else?"

"No, it's just you" he replied looking into her eyes "I...um...ahem...I love you Haley, I really do and I'm not just saying it, I love you; you're the best thing that could ever happen to me" he confessed

Haley sigh walking out of his arms and moving onto the bed

"I don't believe you because if you love me, you wouldn't force me to marry you" she said

"I know and you're right but I do love you. From the moment you save me from failing the finals by tutoring me, I just didn't accept it and I was to ashamed to face thinking you were too good for me and I cared more about my reputation in high school than my feelings; everyone that I ever thought of liking always end up hurting me and I just thought that if I didn't care about anyone, then I would have nothing to lose. You need to believe that I am not the person that I was back in high school"

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing; it seemed like a dream seeing Nathan Scott almost in tears telling her how much he loved but she wasn't convince and was intending to know more about him apart from the fact that he was the high school big headed, arrogant and manner less jerk

"Nathan, what you are as a teenager impacts what you become as an adult; you can't just come to me now and telling you love me and expecting me to believe you or run into your hands like it was the most normal thing"

"I'm not expecting that, okay?" He said "I guess I just wanted you to know that I do care, all those arrogance, intimidating and attitude to other people is just the disguise from the misery I was feeling; when your dad needed the money, I saw it as an opportunity to show you that I can be the guy for you, a guy that's good enough to be seen with you" he explained with tears now forming in his eyes

"Nathan, I am not buying it" she lied wiping off her own tears, she could see the sincerity in his eyes and the honesty in his voice but she still wanted to make sure he meant everything he's saying

"I don't expect you to believe me but I just had to get it all out" he explained

"Okay" Haley said "so which other one of your girlfriends has been sending me this" she opened her bag and took out all the four threats she had found on her car

Nathan was flabbergasted thinking of the fact that someone they don't know has been threatening her

"Haley, I don't know who has been sending you this because their is no one else" he said

"Are you sure though? Because I don't know anyone that might have grudges on you and me being together"

"Yes, I am very sure but we need to inform the police so that they could do some finger printings on the notes" Nathan suggested

"Nathan, I think you're rather taking this too serious" she said flopping on the bed

"Well, I need to take it seriously because I don't want you in any danger" the caring he said this almost made Haley cry, hearing the certainty in his voice just wanted her to love him

"Well, finger print makes it easier to catch this villain" he explained dialling the police from his phone

* * *

><p>"Mrs Scott, I think it will be a good idea to stay indoors until the DNA results are confirmed we find the person behind this" the police officer explained as Nathan and Haley exited the police department<p>

"She will" Nathan said "thanks officer"

The couple got into Nathan's SUV

"I'm not staying indoors" Haley complained as she climbs onto the passenger's seat

"It wasn't a question Haley; you heard the officer; you have to stay in to prevent any danger" Nathan instructed as he stared at her face "you're so stubborn"

"I'm not going to hide away forever" she pouted

"It's not forever, just till they catch the person" said Nathan

"Whatever" she splat

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know It's not so long and most of you probably hate Haley right now but don't hate her because I don't :D<em>**

**_Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people, sorry it took so long for this update; hope this is worth the wait. please keep reading and review while you do so.**_

**Review replies**

**GottaluvNaley: **Thank you;) I think she is though; she probabbly doesn't want him to worry plus she doesn't know if she can trust him (yet) or not

**Kaya17tj: **If you have been concentrating properly, you would have noticed that the car was the wedding present Nathan got her. yep! you're right 'Actions speak louder than words' :D

**Jenn: **Thanks; I know right; it's awesome :D

**Sara: **Yes! she wasn't hurt but might be in danger :P

**Shaun Buck:** Hell yeah, she's very stubborn but I think it's understandable in their situation but hoefully this chapter would lighten up things!

**Hebewe:** Thank you for being 100 (sorry; too blind to find ashtag) Yeah, hopefully the police would find the person responsible soon:) xx

**Glady dydy:** Glad that you understand that he respects her feelings. xx

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Wow, Rachel?" Haley said as Nathan appeared from the door after escorting the officer that had came with the fingerprint result that matched Rachel Gatina

"Who would have thought, but why is she after you" Nathan asked Haley

"I think you know why; wasn't she one of your 'girlfriends' Haley quotes

"Me and Rachel haven't been together since high school and it we were not even together...together...she only kissed me once and every other time she tried to throw herself at me" he explained bringing back the high school memory

"Well, there has to be a reason that she's after you now" Haley said as she flopped on the cushion

"How do you know that she is after me?"

"Well, the notes did say 'he's mine and stay away from him'" Haley told him as she wrapped her hand around her knees in a sitting position

"Are you cold" Nathan asked moving closer toward her and cuddling her

"I'm not feeling well with the whole thing going on" Haley complained as she snuggles closer to him with my head on his chest; somehow she felt safer like that; knowing that he would be there to protect her

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors before I go tomorrow" he suggested seeing as he doesn't want her going out all by herself

"No, I'll be fine-" he tried to cut her off but not before she says "besides, if I'm not well by tomorrow I will go and see the doctor"

"I'm not letting you go out by yourself" he projected

They both sat down like that for a few minutes. Haley like the fact that he cared so much about her and maybe it's time for her to really let him in and be the guy he claims to be

"You know... I live in the hope that one day you might consider pregnancy" Nathan blurted but he didn't mean to say it; just a thought in his head before his brain could stop his mouth, his voice had already spoken. This interrupted Haley from her own thought stirring away from him

"I... Don't know...I... Mean we don't use protection or anything" she stuttered, that really just came out of nowhere and it caught her off guard

Nathan laughs and looks her in the eyes "don't think it doesn't occur to mean that you might be on some sort of birth control"

'So, you're actually smart enough to know that' she thought to herself

"Well, I'm not forcing you or anything but whenever it happens, it happens but just consider it yeah" Nathan said walking off to the stairs and she followed few minutes afterwards hoping that he would be asleep before she get there seeing as it would be awkward

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't asleep; he was very much wide awake waiting for her

"Thought you were going to sleep" Haley entered with a confused expression on her face seeing as 'her husband' was lying on the bed naked

"Well, I was waiting for you and your decision on what we spoke about downstairs" he replied sitting up with hands on his knees

She wanted to ignore him but she couldn't resist his body which at that thought was already making her wet

"Put some clothes on Nathan" she said moving towards the closest and shoving his boxers at him

"What? Can't you resist your sexy husband" he turned towards her

At this point, his hotness and the way his main member was stretched and hard on her when he moved behind her kissing her neck and steadying her shoulders with his hand

"Nathan" she moaned and turned around kissing him which took him by surprise. He kissed her back covering each side of her face with his hands as he kissed her tenderly but passionately

After what seem like a very long time, they both pulled away gasping for breath

"I love you" Haley proclaimed with their foreheads resting on each other, it was more like a whisper but Nathan had heard it anyway

"Really" he was surprised to hear her say that; this time he raised up chin up with his index finger looking into her chocolate brown eyes and whispering "I love you too" before cradling her into his arms and kissing her with more force this time but still passionate. They pulled towards the bed as he strips off her clothing kissing all parts of her body making her moan his name in desperation...

* * *

><p>The couple woke up in each others arms as the Monday morning sunlight began to shine<p>

"What time are you working today" Nathan spoke first rubbing her arms as her head rested on his chest

"My first class is not until 9:30" she answered "why?"

"Just thinking I should drop you off and then pick you up later before I head back to Charlotte in the evening"

"Okay" she yawned loudly and stretched her hands and legs

"Looks like you're tired, do you want me to call the school that you're not well?" He asked

"No, I'm fine" she said pulling off the bed

"Okay, do you need help with bathing" he smirked

"You're funny" she said scoffs

"Well, a gentleman had to try"

* * *

><p>Nathan dropped off Haley at the high school and then proceeded by to the river court to practise before he leaves later in the day. As she droved past houses, on particular house caught his eyes and he parked nearby to view it seeing as it was on sale.<p>

"Hey" he greeted a lady coming out through the door

"Hi, can I help you" the lady said

"Yeah, this house is for sale right"

"Yeah it's new and they're looking for buyers"

"Are they here?"

"No, but I'm their contractor" the lady said

"Can I see it?" He asked hoping the lady would say yes; the house was new and it's not too far from the town centre, plus it looks big and Haley would like it

"Sure- I'm Shannon by the way"

"Nathan Scott" he shakes her hands as she walked inside with him tailing behind her and she showed him round the house

"This is awesome" Nathan complimented as he exited the house turning back to look at it one more

"Yes it is" Shannon replied

"I'd like to buy it, but I need my wife's opinion first, but can I get your contact details" he requested

Shannon handed him her card "there's another viewing today at 4:30 if your wife would be able to make it"

"Wow, that's good; I'm sure she would" he got into his car and texted Haley letting her know about his newly found attraction

_Hey babe, have a surprise for you and you need to see it by 4:30, will pick you up at 4. __Nathan xx_

By the time Haley got his message, she was already rounding up the last lesson.

Once the last bell rang she was packing her things and the students were making their way out of the classroom when Nathan appeared at her door

"Hey babe" he greeted taking her by surprise

"Hey, I'm sorry; I just got your text" she said as he walked up and gave her a kiss

"It's okay, we'll still make it"

"What is it anyway?" She asked, her curiosity taking charge

"If I tell you now it wouldn't be a surprise than would it Mrs Scott?" He said causing her to raise her eyebrows

"Whatever" she packed her things and walked out with Nathan's hands on her shoulders

The couple walked towards their car but right before they got in, someone called out Haley's name

"Hey, Mrs J. Scott" Quentin- one of Haley's student said making Nathan smile that she actually uses his last name

"Hey, Quentin do you need something" he gestured to Haley, making her move away from the car to give them a little privacy

"Sorry Miss but can you ask your husband if he could give me his autograph" he said

Haley was surprised that a student as confident as Quentin isn't bold enough to ask Nathan for his autograph; she honestly thought he wanted to speak to her on school related issue

"Sure, but you could just ask him yourself" she encouraged

"No, miss please ask him for me" he begged

"Okay" said Haley smiling and then looking towards her husband "Nathan, I think Quentin here is a big fan of yours and he would like your autograph"

"Sure" Nathan said approaching them "you know, you could have just asked me"

Quentin just smiled as he signed him an autograph

"That was nice of you" Haley commented as they depart from the school

"Yeah, I get that a lot"

The rest of the journey was silent until Nathan pulled over a few yards after the river court

"Err, what are you doing?" Haley watched as he pulled over

"Showing you the surprise" he smiled

"Wow, it must be pretty big for you to keep it in this beautiful house"

"So, you like the house then?" He asked

"It's big...and beautiful and new" she complimented "nice"

"Well, what do you say? How about we make it our new home" he said as they approached the entrance of the house

Haley was stunned and speechless as he dragged her towards the house and the contractor Shannon

"Hi Shannon"

"Hi again Mr Scott, I take you're here to check it out again" she smiled friendly

"Yes, this is my wife Haley...Haley, this is Shannon" he introduced like a gentleman and the two ladies exchanged pleasantries

"How about we show you round Mrs Scott" Shannon said leading the couple into the house

"Haley, please" she smiled at the woman

Haley was amazed by the beauty and the enormity of the house as they were shown round

"This is the living area" Shannon pointed to the large empty room, it was bigger than the living room in the beach house, the central heating was on and there was a door that led to the back of the house where there is a large swimming pool allocated and a never ending space that led towards what looked like a river, they walked by into the house and were shown the kitchen which had it's dinning area nearby. The next location was upstairs were there were 5 rooms, 2 doubles with their own bathrooms inside and 3 singles with a bathroom opposite. And then back downstairs was the storage area.

"So, what do you think, Haley" Shannon spoke

"Wow" she was speechless

"Would you give us a few minutes please" Nathan required of Shannon

"Sure, I'll be outside' she nodded and left the room

"I take it you like then" Nathan said "which means, we're buying it"

"You're buying this house?" She was astounded "what about the beach house?"

"Like you said, it's a beach house, not a home to put our family in"

"Are you sure you want to buy it though?" It actually bothered her but if they lived here, it's closer to the school, town and even to her friends

"Of course, as long as it's okay with you" he watched

"You don't need my permission; you can buy it if you can't afford it" she ironically said

"Remember, we are a team- so we make this decisions together" he smiled as he waved at Shannon from the glass window

After about 40 minutes of negotiations and paper works were signed, the house became officially Nathan and Haley's; they had met the original owners who had cut them some chase and sold them the house.

The two were now driving home to the beach house

"Thanks for the house" Haley said to the awkward silence

"Yeah, can't wait till we move in" Nathan replied "It sucks that I have to go back to Charlotte tonight though"

"Yeah, it does" Haley sounded unhappy; she couldn't believe that she was sad because he was leaving

"I need you to promise me that you'll be careful because Rachel is still out there, take the car every where you go or you could go and stay over at your dad's"

"Okay, you're just exaggerating now; I'll be fine" she protested

"No, besides you haven't seen your dad since the wedding, maybe now would be a good time for you two to catch up" he suggested and Haley couldn't deny the fact that she had missed her dad, although they speak on the phone regularly, it's still not the same as seeing him physically

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow after school" she agreed

"Why don't I drop you off before going to Charlotte?"

"No Nathan, I'll be fine, you'll be late for camp and you have a game tomorrow" she liked the fact that he was worrying about her

"If only you could come with me" he pouts

"Nooo, don't even go there; you know I'm not coming with you; I've told you, I'll be safe" she said as they got out of the car having reaching the beach house, she could see that Nathan still had the worried expression on his face

"Come here" she said as they walked to each other.

She pulled him close and closed his mouth with hers in a lingering kiss. Nathan was taken aback with this approach so he kissed her back, exploring her tongue as she shoved it into his mouth pressing her chest again him, he pulled her tight wrapping his hands on the small of her back with her hand pulling his head closer to her. He lifted her up with his arms with their lips still attached, carrying her straight up to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here you go! hope you liked that! Please review; your reviews really motivates me :)<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi people! sorry for the long delay- just been busy and couldn't get any wifi to update! I'm so sorry :'( hope you haven't lost interest!**_

_**I can't reply to your reviews now because I'm in an internet cafe and don't have much time :( but thank you to all that reviewed the previous chapter, it meant alot and to my new readers- thank you and keep reading. this chapter is not much but it's still better than nothing :P**_

**_Enjoy and please review!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

It's been nearly one and half months since Nathan had been gone, although he had come home another weekend just to see how things were; the police still haven't arrested Rachel yet and Haley had resumed her normal routine, the first week, she had moved in temporarily with her father but the next week, she left as she was planning a surprise for Nathan before he comes back she wanted to finish it.

3 weeks earlier

_Haley packed some of her clothes and other in a mini travelling bag and headed out of the beach house in her silver Volvo; she drove all the way to town just to buy some things and drop them over before heading to her dad's house._

_Arriving at the James' house, she let herself inside with her key. The last time she had been in this house was 3 months ago and nothing has changed apart from the house looking less tidy than it would have been when she still lived there._

_"Same old, same old" she muttered as she pulled out her cell phone to let her father know that she was there, in case in comes back, sees the lights on and starting he'd been burgled. Jimmy James had the tendency of not seeing a problem before resolving its solution._

_"Hello Haley, and to what do I owe this call" he said sarcastically_

_"Yeah, whatever dad; listen, I'm over at yours" she said_

_"Oh- really" The old man exclaimed_

_"Yes, and I'll be here for a while, so don't think about running off and not coming home because I'll be here waiting" she teased _

_"Oh, alright then, I'll be back soon" he sighed and the phone went dead_

_Haley picked up her bag and went upstairs to her old room, everything was still in its place; nothing's changed- just exactly as she had left it when she moved out a few months back. Haley unpacked her bags and then headed to the kitchen to make some food for dinner _

_"Haley" Jimmy said entering the house_

_"Hey, dad" she walked towards the door to hug her father_

_"Ahh, dear I missed you"_

_"I miss you too dad which is why I'm spending the whole week with you" she smiled promising _

_"So are you ever going to tell me the 'real reason' you married Nathan Scott" Jimmy air quotes_

_"Dad"_

_"What? I know my daughter very well, one minute you were rejecting people's offer to take you on a date and the next, you're marrying Nathan Scott of all people" says Jimmy_

_Haley scrunches up her face in disgust, she didn't like lying to her father but she also didn't want him causing any trouble with Nathan_

_"I love him dad" she surprisingly said_

_"So, it's not a coincidence that you got married just when Dan was going to throw us out of the house" Jimmy questioned_

_"No, it's not" Haley said dropping her cup of tea and getting up to sit next to him "so, do you want to know the truth?"_

_Jimmy nodded_

_"Nathan and I were engaged a few months back" she really hated lying to him but if it's the only way to stop the interrogation, she might as well lie and hopefully wish he never finds out._

"_And why didn't you tell me this before" Jimmy probed_

"_Because, dad" she thought of what to say "we didn't want anyone to know yet"_

"_Okay; I believe you" she was surprised but as the same time glad that he didn't push the topic any further_

* * *

><p>Haley had now finished her surprise package and was heading into town to meet up with up with Brooke and Peyton for a girls night out which Peyton had suggested because Brooke hasn't been out since she'd been given the permanent guardianship of Angie.<p>

She drove off towards Tric in her silver Volvo

Arriving at Tric, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas were already there

"A little unusual don't you think?" Said Brooke at the arrival of Haley

"Sorry; I just had to do something real quick" she apologised

"Does this something have anything to do with the Nathan-Scott-grand surprise?" Peyton asked rolling her eyes

"As a matter of fact, it might" she replied

Brooke, Lucas and Peyton had been the once helping her with Nathan's surprise

"Okay, tutor girl, it's been like...a year now? And you haven't told us how you ended up with bad boy " Brooke demanded making the other two look at Haley questioning

"Just when I thought I was getting away with it" she joked

"Okay, spill" said Peyton eagerly

Haley hated the conversation they were about to have but she had to tell them; she didn't want to lie because the truth is, she is in love with Nathan and whatever is said now would not change that. She didn't to lie to her friends but she has to.

"We met about six months prior to the wedding" Haley looked into their eyes and lied to them

"Six months? Oh gosh Hales, I thought I was your best friend and you kept that away from me" Lucas exclaimed- his wide eyes shooting into Haley's "wow, some best friend you are" someone, Lucas knew she was lying but then he trusted his best friend not to be stupid enough to fall for his cousin whom he rarely get along with

"I've always know you're good with secrets tutor girl" said a smiling Brooke "but I'm still upset that you rushed your wedding and I didn't get to make your dress" she pouted

"Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry, but I'm sure there's another wedding dress you'd be making" she said nodding her head towards Lucas and Peyton

"But I wanted to make yours too" Brooke insisted stubbornly

"Maybe Haley couldn't wait because..." Peyton trailed on leaving the rest confused

Just then Lucas's mind clicked and he understood what she was insinuating

"Err... I don't think you should share that thought" he addressed his fiancée

"Okay Leyton, I don't think we" she pointed to herself and Haley "understand what the hell you two are going on about"

"Yeah, please enlighten us" Haley insisted

Both Lucas and Peyton turned to look at each other "I...err…A-hem...Don't know if you want to share this Hales" Lucas stuttered

"Lucas please tell me what the hell you're talking about; you are starting to scare me here" said Haley

"Okay, what me and Lucas are thinking was that you couldn't wait to sleep with Nathan and since you've always wanted to stay virgin till you're married, you decided you get married quicker" Peyton blurted, Haley's face turned completely

"Okay" Brooke rolled her eyes "this conversation is getting a little too personal"

"Thank you Brooke" Haley said as she raised her eyebrows on the other two "I didn't think my sex life would be a topic in this social gathering"

"Ahem- I think it might be if you lost your virginity to Nathan Scott" Brooke said

"Look who is talking-you hypocrite" said Peyton

"Okay, before we start a catfight, let's just move to another topic" Haley interjected "how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Thank you Hales" Lucas said; the topic of his best friend's sex life isn't something that interests him

"Well, the plans are awesome; everything is ready and invitations have been sent" Peyton explained

"And the dresses are perfect" Brooke cut it

"Dresses?" Haley questioned "how many dresses exactly are you making?"

"Four dresses of course; one for the bride, me, you and Angie" Brooke said

"Speaking of Angie by the way, how are you adjusting to being a mum at 24?" Haley asked curiously

"It's fine during the day when everyone's goofing around her but at night, it's just me and her- not that I'm complaining, because she's worth it" Brooke answered genuinely

"Aww, I've always known you were going to be an awesome mum" Haley smiled

"As much as I'm enjoying this little social gathering, I think it's time to go home guys" Peyton yawned followed by Lucas

"Yeah, home time" he rubbed his hands together creating a friction

"Yes, the babysitter would be leaving soon" Brooke added

The group walked out of the bar together; Lucas and Peyton went to their car while Brooke also went to hers, Haley walked to her car and got in securely. They all drove in different directions to them homes

Haley drove past the two and across the bridge but not before she noticed that she was being follow, she looked through her rear-view mirror and noticed that the same car had been following her since she left Tric. She shook off the idea of being followed and thought that it was mainly a coincidence that they're going in the same directions

Just before she could cross to the other side of the road away from the bridge, she noticed that the car that was following her was speeding towards her, she drove away to dodge the speeding car but it was too late...

* * *

><p><em><strong> I know it's not much but I'll upload the next one when I can; time running out at internet cafe<strong> _

_**Merry Christmas and hope you have a happy new yea**_r**_!_**

**_Thank you :D  
><em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello? if anyone is still reading this I am so sorry for not updating for over 3 months and I will explain myself. you don't have to read it!_**

**Just right after Christmas and the new year, my memory stick formatted itself making me lose all my school work, stories (this one and the new one I was currently writing) and all my other stuff, I didn't have a back up so I had to re-do all the work I have done since last year- which is alot, 12 units precisely. I didn't have anytime to write because my head was all over the place and I did not want to post the one chapter that I had (I always like to be one chapter ahead). I won't be surprised if some of you have given up on this story; I don't like to leave things incomplete which is my I decided to post this last one that I have and just ended it here. it was originally 20 chapters but I couldn't even write it all over again without taking forever. I know some of you hoped for a better ending and longer chapters, I am so sorry that this is all I could come up with. Thank you for reading and enjoying my writing; hopefully I would be able to write (and finish) the new story and post it soon.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Recap _

The group walked out of the bar together; Lucas and Peyton went to their car while Brooke also went to hers, Haley walked to her car and got in securely. They all drove in different directions to them homes

Haley drove past the two and across the bridge but not before she noticed that she was being follow, she looked through her rear-view mirror and noticed that the same car had been following her since she left Tric. She shook off the idea of being followed and thought that it was mainly a coincidence that they're going in the same directions

Just before she could cross to the other side of the road away from the bridge, she noticed that the car that was following her was speeding towards her, she drove away to dodge the speeding car but it was too late...

* * *

><p>The car hit Haley's car making it spiral out of control downwards the bridge, it didn't stop until it hit a tree branch, breaking the headlight. Meanwhile, the other car had also crashed towards the end of the road rolling down towards another car but it stopped before it hit.<p>

A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived and the team were hovering towards the cars on either ways.

"Hello miss" a police officer arrived in front of Haley but she was too shocked to even know or hear what he was saying.

"Miss" the man tapped her window but she still didn't open the car door

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked and when he notices the blood on her head he called for help on his walkie-talkie

"I have a female here, possible head injury" the ambulance people came and left Haley out of the car

"She's unconscious" one of them called out

"It's possibly not much" the other man "just looks like she concussion and probably passed out from that"

Nathan's team had won the championship again this year; the team were celebrating their achievement at the usual bar when his phone vibrated from his pocket. He went outside to receive it; in case it was an emergency and it turns out that it was

"Hello" he answered

_"Hi, is that Mr. Nathan Scott"_ the caller said

"Yes this is him"

_"There's been an accident which your wife was involved in-"_

"I'll be right there" he cut off the phone knowing that it probably wasn't an accident

He rushed back to his hotel room; his bags had already been packed the previous day because he was originally planning to go home in the morning

"God please let Haley be okay" he muttered as he got in his car heading towards Tree hill

"Hi" Nathan said as he arrived at Tree hill hospital three hours later; there was a police car outside and some officers paroling the hospital

"I'm for Haley James" he said to the receptionist "…Scott" he added when the nurse raised and eyebrow

"Are you family?" she asked

"Yes, she's my wife; I got a phone call that she was involved in an accident earlier" he expanded

"Okay, I'll get the doctor for you in the meantime you can just walk down the hall way and turn left to the first corner"

"Thanks" he walked away towards the direction he was given

Fortunately, it wasn't hard for him because he spotted his wife on the first room

"Oh- babe, I'm so sorry" he said walking in and holding her hand in his as he sat down on the chair nearby

"I'm here now" he whispered as Haley opened her eyes to his relief

"Hi" she smiled at him

"Hey" he kissed the hand he was holding

"How are you feeling" he asked

"Better than I felt without you here" she said honestly

"Don't worry; I'm here now and everything would be okay" he kissed her forehead "I promise"

"I love you" she smiled

This made Nathan's smile wider as he grinned from ear to ear "I love you more than you more than you can imagine"

Just then, the doctor and a police officer entered the room interrupting the couple

"How are you doing Haley" the doctor prompts

"Feeling better" she replied "when can I go home?"

"We could let you go now but the police needs to speak with you, then you can be discharged tomorrow morning" he said

"Are you sure you're up to this" Nathan asked her "you don't have to do this now you know" he looks her in the eye patting her head

"I can; the sooner it's done, the better" she replied stroking his arm that was resting on her shoulder"

"Okay, Haley do you remember anything that happened" detective Mark said

"I remember being follow by a blue car since I left the club with my friends and then on the bridge-"

"Hales, are you okay" Nathan was beginning to worry because she didn't look comfortable

"I'm fine" she said

"I read your statement from previous encounter from threats and it was Rachel Gatina right" the couple nodded

"Was she the one that hit my car?" Haley was worried even though the woman tried to hurt her

"No, but it was one Erica Marsh- you know her?" The officer asked when he saw Haley's expression changed

"Yes" she nodded nonchalantly "she's my colleague at work"

Even Nathan was confused at this point but he didn't show it because he just wanted to be there for his wife

"Do you have any issues with Miss Marsh?" Mark questioned

"Not that I can think of. No" she shook her head

"Okay; that would be it for now, we'll contact you once we find any more information" Det. Mark said close his writing pad

"Is she alright?" Haley asked making the officer turn around "Erica, she's okay, right?"

"Yes Mrs Scott, she is and I'm about to speak to her as soon as she wakes; it seems the accident wasn't an accident after all" he replied and left the room

"Why would Erica want to hurt me though" she turned to her husband, tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"I don't know" he said climbing onto the bed on one side of his body and the other leg on the floor as he sat down cuddling her "but I promise it'll be okay; I am here now" he kissed her cheek

"Thank you for being here" Haley replied

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you; I know you are trying to be a good guy and I love you for that" she leaned forward and kissed his lips

"No, you don't need to apologise; it's mostly my fault" he assured pulling her into his chest

"You're a good guy Nathan Scott and I love you so much for that. My heart hurts so much when you asked me to marry you but now it only hurts because I'm ridiculously, relentlessly, vulnerably, hopelessly and in love with you. I just didn't want to admit it to myself but now I just can't help because every time I close my eyes, all I see is your beautiful eyes, perfect smile and strong features. I love you more than you could ever think and saying yes to you was the best word that's ever came out of my mouth; you're a great guy, an awesome husband and a very handsome man that belongs to me. I could love you forever" she confessed with tears in her eyes and she could see Nathan's eyes starting to water

"I love -" he cut her off by pushing his face in hers as she let him in, caressing her lips with his tongue before shoving it in her mouth; they explored each other mouth as if that's all that mattered.

They were distracted by someone clearing their throat at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you; I've just been informed that miss Marsh has woken up" the officer spoke to the couple "and we're going in to start questioning her; she just had some cuts, but in general she'll be fine"

The officer finished before leaving the couple.

* * *

><p><em>Few months later<em>

"You know, if someone had told me that we would be together and happily married 6 months ago I wouldn't have believed it" Nathan said as the couple sat together in Greenwich Royal Park, London, England

After the accident and everything cleared out, the couple had decided to take a break and go to London for a week.

It turned out that Rachel had been working with Erica because they were supposedly "friends" and Rachel had been responsible for the notes Haley was receiving but she later bailed out because she didn't see the point of torturing Haley if Nathan has already got Haley and neither her nor Erica can get him, but Erica didn't accept that; instead she had chosen to go along with it all on her own. Not that she wanted Nathan but because she was just jealous of Haley's marriage- to him.

"Yes, me neither- but it's good though, right?" She raised her head looking into his eyes, touching his face.

"It's great" he replied smiling at her "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled back at him "it the best feeling in the world, knowing that you actually mean something to someone"

"Yes. You…me…..us… it's everything"

_"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because of our fear, pain or loss, then our lives would be empty, our greater loss_" unknown

The End

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! :)<em>**

**_Who's enjoying season 9? I know I am; it's hard to make me cry but I did cried all through 9x11. **_Joy deserves an Emmy for all her performances...I mean she literally cried in almost every episode, and its not even about the tears; it's the way she portrayed Haley's emotions! Well done Joy! :) xx_**_**

**_I can't believe it's all ending :( two more episodes left, I'll probably cry my eyes out for a week before it finally sinks in that I'm never going to see a new episode ever again. what also sucks the most is that we in the UK don't get the DVD until June but US fans get it in April :( not fair :'(_**

S**_orry I can keep venting; I had to get it all out ;) _****_BTW happy Oth day(even though I don't see it until thursday mornings but I do rant all over twitter) :P_**


End file.
